All Alone
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Magnus is feeling like he is all alone in the world. Will he find someone to help him find happiness again? Alec has fallen really low in his life. Will he find someone to help him find happiness again? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_So, this started out as schoolwork for class but I couldn't help but translate it, put a little more detail and post here. I hope you like it._

MAGNUS POV

I looked around at all the dancing people. They were all talking and laughing. Having a permanent smile on their faces. But no matter how many people are surrounding me this loneliness just won't go away. That's the lesson I learned very quickly. And unfortunately one that I can't easily forget.

My mother killed herself when I was only five years old. She couldn't stand living in this cruel world anymore and decided to just quit. She hanged herself in the basement of our family house.

That was the first time I felt loneliness like never before. The first time I felt pain.

On the funeral I was surrounded by my cousins and all different people who were saying that it will be ok, petted me on the back and repeated how sorry they are over and over again. But it didn't matter. Their touch didn't change anything. It didn't make it better. Didn't make the loneliness go away. Because it wasn't the type of loneliness that can just disappear by touch. It was the loneliness of the hart and sole. The loneliness that slowly, but surely, just got bigger and bigger as I grew up. As I lost more and more. As I lost everything that I ever cared about.

After my mother's death my father fell into a deep depression. Blaming everything and everyone for her death. Drowning his sorrow and pain in alcohol. That was the second time I felt the same sorrow and pain as before. Especially after he died out of overdose just a few months after her. And with that left me completely and utterly alone.

They sent me to a new home and surrounded with other kids my age, but no matter how many people I met my loneliness just wont go away. It just continued growing, expending, getting bigger. It continued taking over my heart until there was nothing left. Nothing but loneliness.

I met a lot of people in my life, but as I met new ones I as easily lost them. No one stayed long. No one was permanent.

There were a lot of days when I was surrounded by happy and smiling people but it was like I was all alone in the room.

Days like this.

Because no one cares. No one cares about me anymore. I lost the only people who ever completely and unconditionally loved me.

And as years went by I lost everything else too and was left alone. Living in a world of pretending and fake smiles. A lonely person in a group of happy people. With a fake smile and a black heart, looking for that something that will save me from the dark. That something that will finally save me.

I laughed at something I wasn't even listening and took another sip of my drink. I didn't care anymore. I didn't feel anything. Left numb and alone. There was just the loneliness that became a big part of me.

I looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful blue ones that I ever saw.

As I looked him over I saw that he alone was beautiful. Pale skin, black hair and that piercing baby blue eyes. He was the most beautiful person that I ever saw.

I flashed him a smile and saw with amusement how his cheeks turned bright red.

As he looked away I felt a strong want-no, need to go and talk to him. So I did just that. Getting up and walking towards him.

He looked at me with wide eyes as I approached him.

I smiled seeing him blush again. "Hello beautiful. I'm Magnus Bane. And you are?"

"A-Alec. Alec Lightwood." He stuttered.

He is so adorable. I thought smiling wider. "Well, Alec I would love if you would accompany me to the terrace. It's easier to talk there."

He looked around seeming nervous before nodding slowly. "Sure"

"Great." I took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

He tried to get it out of my grip but then gave up as he saw that I'm not letting go.

When we got out we started talking. Talking about everything and nothing at all. I felt intrigued by him. I felt the need to get closer to him, find out more. With this man I met only a few minutes ago I found myself feeling more at ease then with anyone else. So as he looked up at the stars looking so beautiful in the moonlight I couldn't help but to lean forward and press my lips onto his.

He was shocked for a moment. Staying completely still but then I felt him kissing back and it was the best feeling that I ever felt. This one small kiss was making me feel everything I never felt before.

And as we pulled away I smiled. A true genuine smile. Not the fake one that I showed for way too long but a happy one. And he smiled back. Eyes sparkling, reflecting the stars above.

That night we spent talking. With a few fleeing kisses.

It was the first time, in a long time, that I felt something else then the constant loneliness. The first time I felt love. The first time I felt like maybe I'm not completely alone.

_So, what do you think? It's my first all human story. I hope I didn't screw it up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, don't ask. I felt like writing this so I can explain why Alec came with Magnus without a second thought so I wrote that night in his POV too. Hope you like it. It's longer than the first one. _

_WARNING! There is some mention of self harm and suicide.  
_

ALEC POV

It has been three years since I last saw them. Until now.

The moment I entered the big ballroom I knew it wasn't a good idea. I knew that even before but then I was positive. I was positive it will hurt me. They will hurt me.

I didn't want to go in the first place. Izzy made me. She said she needs me here. That we haven't seen each other in a while and she wants to get some quality time together. But I couldn't see her anywhere. As we stepped inside she ran to Simon immediately. Leaving me alone with a quick be back in a minute. Ten minutes has passed since then and I couldn't see her anymore.

I sighed. Fleeing to one of the isolated corners of the room to hide in peace. To avoid them seeing me. I didn't want them to know I am here.

For the past three years I have been doing that. Avoiding them to the point where I even moved to another city. Trying to ignore the pain they caused me. The pained that came by them rejecting me the moment they found out about me. The moment they found out I was gay.

It has happened a few days before my 18th birthday. I was good at hiding it until then but one little slip. One little mistake and everything went downhill. My whole world shattered. All because I didn't wasn't to meet a girl they set me up with.

I wish I kept my mouth shut then. I wish I just went on a date with her and then everything would have been fine. I wouldn't have blurted out I was gay in a heated fight with my father. I wouldn't have seen that disgusted look on his face the moment those words left my lips.

They wouldn't have kicked me out a few hours later. Leaving me alone and without a home.

That's when the cutting began. It was my way of dealing with it all. The feel of the cold blade as it sliced my skin. The blood and the sweet, sweet pain that came with it made me feel like I was on top of the world. It was so much better than any drug you can find. The sweet nothingness then came with the pain. It made me forget for a little while how disgusting and unwanted I am. It made me forget about everything bad and all the pain. It made me feel numb. Something I embraced with both arms.

I stayed for a few days after they kicked me out. Sleeping wherever I could and staying close to them. Hopping they will take me back. But at the same time knowing that they won't.

The thing that probably hurt the most was seeing them act like I died. Like I don't exist anymore. Mourning me. That really did hurt the most. The fact they would rather like I am dead then deal with me being gay.

It hurt. It did. And so I left. I took all the money I could find and got on a train to as far as it could take me. Ending up in a small city not that far from New York but still far enough.

The next few months after that were torture. I try to forget them now. I couldn't eat most of the nights. The money I had wasn't enough for me to even rent an apartment. Or anything with a roof really. So I slept on the streets mostly. Eating twice a week if I was lucky. And cutting constantly. The pain became my only constant. The numbness the only thing keeping me sane.

By the time Izzy found me again I was starved, weak and covered in scars. And by that point I was seriously thinking about suicide. I mean what is the point in living if you don't have anything to live for?

But she helped me. She came and stayed. Renting me an old, rundown apartment. But an apartment none the less. It was nice having a warm place to sleep after so many months of sleeping on trees, benches and any available surface really.

She gave me food and after many months of torture, me pleating and her crying every time I gave into my "needs" she made me stop cutting. I slipped and gave into my addiction a few times after that but always pulled back out before it was too late. Even after she left and went back home I was able to resist. Mostly.

After that, when I was left alone again, I go a part time job and started writing. I wrote about all my troubles. About the good and the bad of my life. It made me feel better. The feeling of telling someone-even if just a piece of paper- my story was making me feel a little better.

But then Izzy saw it and made me publish it. When I Finally gave in and did it I got enough money to support myself. To buy a normal apartment. To finally start leaving my life again.

That was two years ago. Now with four novels behind me I had more than enough money to survive. I could say I built a good life for myself. But even after all of that the pain didn't go away. It just subdued a little. But it was still there. Tempting me every day to just pick up my blade and cut. Wash it all away. Make me numb again.

The only reason why I didn't do it was Izzy. My beautiful and brave little sister who tried with everything she got to make me better. She was the only thing keeping me here. Keeping me alive.

I looked around and saw the people I was trying to avoid. My parents were laughing and looking happy. Not carrying about me. Not carrying about how much of a mess they made my life.

Just by seeing them my hand ached for a blade. The last time I cut was a year ago and I didn't want to do it. For Izzy. I didn't want to disappoint her. But the want and need to do it was overwhelming. I sank my nails into the palm of my hand. Trying to stop from shaking.

I pushed myself from the wall I was leaning on and started hurrying through the crowd. Just wanting to get out before they see me.

As I pushed my way through the crowd I glanced to my left and stopped in my tracks. There. Just a few feet away was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He had the most enchanting green and gold eyes and his black hair shined with glitter. He was just… Enchanting.

I didn't even notice I was staring for a while when he looked up and caught my gaze. And when he did he smiled. A big breathtaking smile.

I blushed and looked away. Not knowing how to react to that.

Suddenly he made his way towards me and all I could do was look at him in shock as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but see the sadness in his eyes even though he had a big smile on his face.

It didn't make any sense to me why would this beautiful man be sad. But then again nor did the fact that he was smiling at me.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Magnus Bane. And you are?" His voice sounded like silk. He also had a slight accent I couldn't pinpoint but his voice made me feel like I can just listen to it all day.

"A-Alec. Alec Lightwood." I stuttered feeling stupid for it.

Great. Now I'm stuttering.

But he didn't seem to think so as he smiled even wider. "Well, Alec I would love if you would accompany me to the terrace. It's easier to talk there."

I looked around, starting to feel nervous. I did want to get out before I saw him. I reminded myself and with that thought and one last glance towards my parents-who luckily still didn't notice me-I slowly nodded. "Sure."

"Great." He said and suddenly took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

I tried to get it out of his grip but then gave up as I saw that he's not letting go. And I didn't mind him holding my hand. It felt nice to have someone-other than my sister-do that.

When we got out we started talking. Talking about everything and nothing at all. I felt intrigued by him and for some reason he seemed to be intrigued by me too. I felt the need to get closer to him, find out more. With this man I met only a few minutes ago I found myself feeling more at ease then with anyone else. He even made me forget that only a few minutes ago I wanted to cut again. It felt nice to open up to a complete stranger. And after a few hours of talking he didn't feel like a stranger anymore. It was like I have known him my whole life.

Suddenly and without any warning he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I was shocked for a moment. Staying completely still. Feeling shocked at his actions. Why would he kiss me? But then I started kissing back. I kissed him back and as our lips moved in sync it felt amazing. I was able to feel everything that I thought I lost years ago. It took my breath away and made me feel like I want to just smile for days on end.

And as we pulled away he smiled. A smile without any sadness. Just a beautiful smile that made me smile back happily. And I really was happy. For the first time in a long time I felt happiness like never before.

That night we spent talking. With a few fleeing kisses.

And as the night turned into dawn and we exchanged our phone numbers I felt that maybe there is something worth living for. Maybe I can find happiness again.

_I just love my messed up babies. They are saving each other. It's beautiful don't you think?_

_This is the LAST chapter for this story. It started as a one-shot but ended as a two-shot. And I will stop here. No more. I just hope you liked it. Tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_I GIVE UP! I just can't write a one-shot! My brain just goes immediately to what happens next?!And then I end up with this. It's really short but I hope you like it nevertheless._

I was sitting at the coffee shop. Thinking that maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

At the time when Magnus texted me asking if I would like to meet him here I agreed without a second thought.

I was still a little giddy from the night we met. All the kisses we shared. You can't call it making out because they were soft kisses that didn't last that long but were nevertheless able to make me feel happier then I have in a long time.

And the fact that he texted me and wanted to see me again was making me feel that happiness again. Just the thought of seeing him again was enough to do that.

But I still felt scared.

Not because he is just gorgeous. And someone that beautiful just doesn't date someone like me. It just never happens.

And on top of that if he finds out about my past he will definitely feel disguised in me. When he sees the scares he will leave. Won't want to do anything with me I'm sure of it.

And I just didn't want to see that look in his eyes. The pity and the disgust mixed together in a look that I saw way too many times and-if I see it in his eyes-will crush me.

So, as you can see, plenty of reasons to be afraid.

Just as I was about to get up and leave the front door opened and my eyes met those beautiful gold and green ones.

They were even more beautiful then I remembered.

_I need to explain why it is this short, don't I? Well if you want more I will give you more. You just need to say so. I won't continue unless you really want me to. So if you like it and want more just review. And I promise that if I continue next chapters will definitly be longer. Just thought to let you know. Now only you have to let me know if I should continue or not.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I'm continuing. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it._

I couldn't help but stare at him.

I mean he did say that he normally dresses a little more flamboyant then the suit he was wearing but I didn't expect it to be this much.

He wore rainbow leather pants that looked pained on and didn't leave anything to your imagination. And on top of that he also wore a tight black shirt and a lot of jewelry. Which included a belt buckle with a big letter M. He was also wearing makeup. I mean he wore it before too but now the eyeliner was a little more noticeable and green eye shadow was just making it even more noticeable. And his hair...It was done in spikes and had glitter in it. Glitter!

There was no way for anyone to see him as strait.

As our eyes met he flashed me an incredibly big smile and started towards me. I watched him move gracefully with a slight blush. I didn't mean to check him out. It just happened.

People were turning around to stare at him. Some in disgust and others fascination. But he didn't seem to notice or just didn't care.

He came and sat across from me. His smile not wavering even once. "Hello darling."

I blushed at him calling me darling. "Hi."

I took a sip of my tea so I don't embarrass myself. Even though-with a blush on my face-it was already too late for that.

I felt really awkward. What do I do?! We kissed before but we weren't in public then. Does he even want to kiss me again? Did he call me here only to say that we won't see each other again?

That was the only thing that made any sense to me. There was no way he actually wants to see me again. But on the other hand if he really didn't want to see me he wouldn't have even called.

My head was starting to hurt.

"What's with the hotel key?" Magnus asked me suddenly with raised eyebrows, pointing to my hand.

I looked down at the table and saw I was fiddling with my hotel key card.

I blushed. I didn't even notice I was doing it. I thought about putting it down. But then my hand will be left empty and that wouldn't be good. Not while I'm nervous. Not now.

"I don't live here. My house is a little way out of New York." I explained. Trying to not fiddle with it anymore.

"Really? Why don't you just stay with your sister then? You said you get along." He asked me looking genially interested.

This took me aback. Only a two people in my life ever looked at me like that. And none of them had known me for only two days.

"Hmm…" I remembered he asked me a question. "She still lives with my parents and they are not… My favorite people."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else about it. That made me sigh in relief. I really didn't want to talk about it. Especially not with him.

"Well, it still can't be convenient for you to pay for a hotel room."

"I don't mind." I said with a small smile. "I have money."

"What do you do? You haven't said the other day."

"I'm a writer." I said and then bit my tongue.

But he can't know my books, can he?! I thought, starting to freak out. No. There is no way he read it.

He smiled at me which made me relax again. If he knows he wouldn't be smiling at me like that.

"I have never met a writer before. Maybe I know some of your work."

"No. I don't think so." I said quickly and then at his semi hurt expression continued. "It doesn't seem like something you would read."

"If it is written by someone as handsome as you I would read just about anything." He said with a seductive grin.

I blushed.

"What do you do?" I asked to change the subject from me.

"I'm a private detective." He leaned more onto his chair looking relaxed.

"A private detective? That doesn't…"

"Seem like something I would do?" He finished for me. "Yes I get that a lot."

I blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Nothing to be sorry about darling." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "I don't work for any company or anything. But for the people who want to find someone I am the best so they come to me personally. It pays well."

He smiled at me and I returned it shyly when my phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." I said before answering it.

I didn't even need to look who it is. It couldn't be anyone else but Izzy.

"Alec, where are you?" She asked me sounding concerned.

"I'm out."

"Alec if you-"

I cut her off before she could say it. "Don't worry I'm fine. It hasn't happened in a year I'm fine."

Magnus looked at me in confusion.

I averted my eyes feeling like he would see right through me. See the truth about me. And I didn't want that.

"I won't beehive you until I see it with my own eyes."

I sighed. "Now?"

"Yes, now."

"I'm kind of busy right now." I glanced sideways at Magnus who was still looking at me.

"Since when are you too busy for me?"

"Since now."

"Alec, I will keep calling you until you come here and I examine you." She said and I knew she will really do it. Last time she broke the door just to get to me. She is incredibly strong for such a skinny thing.

"Fine." I sighed rubbing my eyes with heels of my hands. "I'll be there soon."

"Great. See you then." She said and hung up.

I looked at Magnus. "I'm sorry but that was my sister and I have to go."

"Shame." He said looking really sad about me leaving.

I didn't have time to think about it so I just got up and glanced towards the door. I didn't want to go but didn't have any other choice either. Even if I tell Izzy the truth to where I am she would never believe me.

"But before you go." Magnus said getting up himself and handing me a napkin with something written on it. "I would love for you to come to my place later. We haven't had enough time to talk properly. And I really want to get to know you better."

I blushed but nodded. "Ok. If you want to I can come by when I'm done with her."

"Perfect." He smiled cheekily at me before leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "See you then."

Still a little dazed and shocked from the-too short-kiss I said a quick goodbye and started towards the door. Putting the napkin with his address safely in my pocket.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_The next chapter. I honestly don't have anything else to say other then: Hope you like it._

I was walking through Brooklyn towards the address that Magnus gave me.

It took me two hours to make Izzy let me go. Even after she examined me-twice and pretty thoroughly-she was still anxious to let me go.

She was scared I will go get a blade the second I'm out of her sigh. And considering I saw my parents two days ago I don't blame her. I knew that if the situation was different that would be just what I would do.

But that day I also met Magnus. And he-even without realizing it-made me resist. Made me not want to do it.

And that feeling was something I wasn't used to but loved.

I didn't tell her why I wanted to go. I didn't tell her about Magnus and me. But only because I wasn't sure if there was Magnus and me.

I didn't actually know how many people know about me being gay. Except my sister and parents obviously. But I didn't hide it. After I came out to my parents I felt even more ashamed of that side of me then before. But I didn't care if anyone knew. I didn't care about anything. But as much as I didn't hide it I didn't flaunt it like Magnus.

It took Izzy years to get me to accept myself. I still didn't fully do it but maybe Magnus will help me with that.

I really like Magnus. I smiled a small smile at the thought.

Last time I liked someone-really liked him-was when I just figured out I was gay. It was my neighbor and best friend Jace. I haven't seen him since I moved and he never knew about my feeling for him.

I guess that's a good thing.

But now with Magnus it was somehow different. I have known him for only two days but even though I don't know him that well my feelings are stronger than they were with Jace. Maybe because there is a chance Magnus feels the same way.

Either way I loved all the feelings he awoke inside of me. It made me feel alive again.

And after so many years with needing a blade to feel alive it was the best feeling I could ever feel. It made me feel light. Feel free.

I stopped in front of the right building. Feeling nervous as I pressed the buzzer.

"Yes?!" Asked a voice through the speaker.

"It's Alec." I said. Awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. "You said to come and-"

"You came." He sounded genially happy. "Come on up darling."

There was a buzzing sound and the door clicked open.

As I accelerated the stairs my nervousness grew. Now with a little touch of fear.

We'll be alone now. And what if he sees them?! What if he sees my scares?! The thought made my hands shake. Wanting to grab something.

I quickly showed them in my pockets. Grabbing my phone with one. My grip was a little too strong but I didn't care. As long as it's only my phone it's ok.

I came to the end of the staircase and went to the right door. Just as I was about to knock the door swung open. Reviling a grinning Magnus.

"Hello lovely." He took my hand and pulled me inside. "So glad you could make it."

"Hi." I said smiling at him a little shyly. But smiling nonetheless because his happiness seemed to be contagious.

My hands stopped shaking the second he touched me. And I was incredibly glad for that.

He brought me to the living room area. I looked around in amazement. I had a big house and all but his loft was just…Huge. And beautifully decorated.

There was a square collection of sofas and tables off to the right, which Magnus gestured me towards too. We sat on one of the sofas and he smiled at me again.

I was just about to say something to break the silence when he came closer and kissed me.

It was a soft kiss. Just like the ones we had before. But this one was longer. And as I kissed him back without hesitation he smiled into the kiss.

As we pulled back he looked satisfied with himself while I was still a little dazed. Not used to being kissed. And definitely not by someone as gorgeous as him.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea or coffee or whatever?" He asked me suddenly.

"Tea would be nice." I answered with a small smile.

With one quick peck on my cheek he got up and walked to what I assumed was the kitchen.

As he left I looked around the room Noticing the fine details and artwork that was hanging on the walls.

How much does he get payed anyway?! A private detective can't be getting a pay this big can he?!

As my gaze passed over the big fireplace something caught my eye and I visibly paled.

No way! No!

My heart was beating furiously in fear as I got up and slowly got closer to it. Hoping and praying that I saw wrong.

But as I came closer I knew that that wasn't the case. I was close to running away at that moment as I eyed it as if it was the scariest thing in the world.

There. On the fireplace, and looking as if it is on display, was the thing that I was afraid the most.

It was my book.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think and I will try and post the next chapter soon. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The next one. Hope you like it._

"I don't know which tea you like but this is the only one I have." I heard Magnus say and I quickly turned around just as he was walking back into the room. Two steaming cups in his hands.

I tried to contain my panic in front of him but I knew I was failing epically.

My breathing was rapid and my hands were aching for a blade.

"Alec…What's wrong?" He asked me, looking alarmed himself at the sight of me.

He put the two cups on the coffee table and slowly started towards me.

In the middle of my panic I quickly looked to the book and then back at him. Fear radiating from me as I started shaking. Close to hyperventilating.

I tried with everything I had to calm down just a little. To make myself seem like a little less of a freak than I really am. But I couldn't. I couldn't make a voice that was screaming at me to shut up. The screaming didn't stop. It just continued screaming about how disgusting now Magnus knows I am. How he knows my every dark secret. Every dark thought. And how he will just throw me aside like everyone else has. Because really what else is there to do when you're faced with the truth about me.

It came to a point where I couldn't even make out if it was just in my head or if everyone can hear.

A warm hand lightly touching mine startled me out off my thoughts. I jerked back even before my eyes focused and I saw that it was Magnus.

He looked slightly hurt and confused as he looked at me. It made me feel even guilty.

"Alec?" He looked behind me to where I knew my book stood. My worst nightmare.

The book was ok as long as no one knows I wrote it. I can hide in the shadows and try to pretend that my past was just something I read about and not something that really happened. And when they figure out it is me it never ends good…

I could see the exact moment when he figured it out. His eyes turned wide in shock as he looked from me to the book only to focus on me intently.

"Alec...Isn't short for Alexander...Is it? " He asked hesitantly. Glancing towards my covered arms for a moment.

I pulled the sleeves down even more feeling unbelievably self conscious under his gaze.

And with one quick movement I bolted towards the door like a hunted animal. And that was exactly how I felt. I needed to get out before he makes me get out. That would hurt me even more.

I didn't want him to look at me like everyone else who knows has. I didn't want any off it. The pity. The I'm sorry's. Not from anyone. And most off all not from him. So I needed to get out before it comes to that. Before his eyes look at me with disgust as everyone else's has.

"Alec! Wait!" He caught me by my wrist before I could make it to the door and tugged me back.

I winces and he let go immediately.

The cuts weren't that deep on my wrists so it didn't hurt but as he touched them I felt even more aware of then than usual. And all I wanted to do now is crumble to the floor and try to get the want. The need to go away. But I knew that would end up with a blade in my hands so I just stayed where I was.

"Sorry." He said quickly, looking at me apologetically. But I couldn't see the pity in those beautiful eyes. And that thought made me stay put instead of running away. He looked at me with sadness and shock. But not the sadness that I'm used to but the sadness that said that he knows how it is.

The look I have never seen in anyone's eyes and expected to see in his the least.

I looked at the floor feeling embarrassed but didn't move even as he came even closer

"Alec." He called me softly. Putting a finger under my chin and tilting my head up a little so I can look him in the eyes. I complied but avoided his eyes still. "Alexander."

"Don't." I said quickly feeling tears burn at the back of my eyelids. "Just don't call me that."

"Alec look at me." He said pleadingly.

I did. And was again met by warm gold and green eyes and a small relived smile.

He is smiling. I thought taken aback by this. He isn't disgusted or sorry for me. He isn't trying to get me to get out. He is smiling.

"Please don't go. I don't want you to run away. Especially not now." He said looking desperate. But there was still no pity. "Would you please stay? Stay and talk to me?"

I slowly nodded and let him drag me towards the couch. Feeling a little calmer now.

He sat next to me and eyed me curiously.

Here is goes. I thought as he opened his mouth to talk.

"I won't say I'm sorry." He said and I almost choked from the shock. What?!

"I won't say it because I know how it feels like. I never came so low to cut." He said with an apologetic smile. "But I wasn't that far either. And then I found the book. Your book. And it helped. It showed me what bravery is." I opened my mouth to object and tell that there is nothing brave in me or that book but he cut me off before I could. "It did. You went through so much. Gave up so many times. But at the end you made it. You were able to beat it. You were able to get back to you feet. And if you ask me that is as brave as you can get."

I still stayed mute. Staring at him trying to register his words but my mind just couldn't do it. Me?! Brave?! Those words don't go together.

"Listen to me." He said snapping me to attention again. "This book made me continue living. Reading about you. How you found happiness after everything that happened. How you continued to live. Made me want to do it too."

"I didn't." I spoke finally, looking down at my hands. "I didn't find happiness."

"Well, then we can find it together." He said taking one of my hands in his.

"No." I said getting up and pulling my hand out off his. Avoiding his eyes at all cost. "I'm broken Magnus. You don't want someone like me. You don-"

"I don't care" He cut me off. "I'm broken too you know. And you are the only one who is making it better. I know that we only met but trust me when I say that without you I am lost."

"Magnus." One tears escaped and I tried to blink it away but another one just came. "You can't mean that. The things I did. The things I did to myself! It's disgusting. I'm disgusting!" I was near to screaming.

"No you're not." He said softly. "And I don't care, ok." He cupped my cheeks lightly. Making me look at him. "I don't care about your past. All I care about is the future. And I don't want to lose you. Not yet and maybe not ever. You make me feel more alive than anyone ever has."

And with that I kissed him. I leaned towards him and pressed my lips softly to his. Because his words just described all the things I was feeling when I'm with him. And maybe later he will come to his senses and let me go. Throw me out like a broken toy I am. But not now. Right now there was nothing to be scared of. There were just me and him.

And when he kissed me back and put his arms around me I knew that at the moment that was all I needed. The rest can wait.

_To be completely honest I'm not very happy with this fanfic. It just doesn't flow as good as Wrong but right does. But don't worry I will try and finish it. I still have a few ideas for the future so you have that to look forward to. But first review. I would really like to hear what you think about this chapter and the story._


	7. Chapter 7

_The next chapter. Hope you like it._

"Don't you think it's unfair? " I asked him as we were lying on his couch watching TV. I was cuddled onto him. My back to his front with his arms around me. It was a surprisingly comfortable position on the too small couch for two people.

"What is?" He asked me putting his cheek on mine.

"You know everything about me and my past and I know barely anything about you. It seems kind of unfair I think." I explained turning my head so I can look at him.

As I did I could see him smile. "I'm glad to see we can talk about it." He teased and I blushed.

It has been a few hours since I had a breakdown after seeing the book and after he managed to calm me down we just laid here and started watching the TV. I was incredibly grateful that he let the subject go for now but I couldn't get over the nagging feeling that I don't know anything about him.

"Well then darling why don't we change that?" He said with a breath taking smile sitting up and pulling me with him. I ended up in his lap with red cheeks but I didn't make a move to get up. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know." I murmured looking down at my hands.

He just smiled wider at that and took my hand in his.

"Well, then I'll just talk. I lost both of my parents when I was very young. My mother hanged herself and my father died of overdose a few weeks later."

"That must have been tough." I said suddenly, feeling bad for making him talk about it. "How old were you?"

"Five I think." He said looking sad and Ii squeezed his hand in reassurance.

His smile was back after that but the sadness was still in his eyes. "I'm fine now. You make me feel better. No one was able to do that since they died. I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too." I whispered smiled at him.

He kissed me. A soft closemouthed kiss with all the emotion two people who just met weren't supposed to fell but we did nevertheless.

"After they died I couldn't…feel anything anymore. I felt so lonely." He said with a distant look in his eyes. "And everyone else left too. No one ever stayed with me long. They just…Left me alone."

"I won't leave you." I said honestly feeling a blush burn my cheeks.

He looked at me in shock before his whole expression softened. Sadness seeping out of those beautiful eyes in a second.

"I hope so." He said tightening his embrace. "I know it sounds sappy or cliché but you really make me feel again. All of the things I couldn't feel before. You make me a little less broken."

I looked at him with a bright smile. Feeling giddy at his words. "You do the same things to me. You make me not want to cut."

At my words he looked down at my wrists and my smile wavered.

"Do they hurt?" He asked me softly.

"These don't." I said bowing my head. Not wanting to look him in the eyes while we are talking about this. I didn't even want to talk about it.

"Can I see?" He asked me carefully, bringing one of my hands to his eye level.

"I…" I didn't want him to see. I was too ashamed and embarrassed to let him see something like that.

"Please. I promise I won't say anything. I just want to see." He reassured me tilting my head up with his free hand so I need to look at him.

All I could see was honestly as those eyes met mine.

I nodded reluctantly and got up from his lap. I hesitated for a second before tugging my sweater up and over my head. Leaving my chest and arms exposed to him. And with that all the ugly and disguising scars.

I heard him gasp and I fisted the sweater in one hand. Avoiding his gaze with tears in my eyes. Waiting for the inevitable. For him to push me away. Out of the door. And out of his life.

He got up and I stiffened my muscles only to have him pass over one of my-more shallow-scars on my chest lightly. A touch as light as a feather.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and I opened my eyes to stare at him in disbelief.

"I'm not." I argued putting a hand over my chest to cover it if only partially. "I'm disgusting. I did this to myself."

"I know darling." He said looking at me with a sad smile. "But you are not disgusting. They are a part of you now. And every one of them says a story of how you suffered but got up in the end." He passed a finger over some of them making me shiver. But I didn't feel any pain. He was careful to leave his touch feathery light. "They are you." He took my hand in his again and brought it to his lips. Kissing my scared wrist lightly. "And anything that is you can't be disgusting."

He looked up at me and brought me closer to a kiss.

I melted into his embrace feeling like crying at his words. No one ever said that to me. No one was ever that gentle and careful and loving.

"Will you stay here?" He asked me when we pulled apart.

"What?!" I looked at him in shock.

"We will just sleep. I promise I won't try anything." He said cherishing my cheek. "And it's just an unnecessary waste of money to keep staying at the hotel when you can stay here. With me."

"You want me to move in?!" I asked in disbelief. "We just met."

"Maybe. But we know more about each other then most of the couples that move in together. And it can be just while you're here." He explained.

I looked at his not able to say anything. It's not that I didn't want to. He was right, we know more about each other then most people, but still. We just met.

"Please Alexander." He whispered softly.

Strangely so I didn't mind him calling me that and I just nodded. "Ok. I'll stay."

He smiled brightly. His eyes positively sparkling. I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Great. We can go take your stuff tomorrow." He started pulling me towards one of the doors. Smile not leaving his lips. "Right now it's too late and I'm tired."

He opened the door reviling his bedroom and I blushed as he pulled me inside.

"No need to blush darling. We are just going to sleep." He said with a smirk pulling a pair of pajama pants for me from one of the dressers.

That made me blush even brighter.

Soon we were both dressed and laying in bed. He had his arms around me, bringing me flush against him, and my head was resting on his chest.

We talked a little more before falling asleep. And as sleep took me all I could think about was that this was the first time in my life I felt comfortable and warm.

_Ok, I'm happy with this chapter. Tell me what you think though. I want to know. And I was thinking about writing the next one in Magnus's POV. This fanfic started like that after all. What do you think? Should I?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, I officially love this story again. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it._

MAGNUS POV

I woke up feeling a warm body pressed against me. I looked next to me and smiled.

Alec.

He was sleeping peacefully with his arms around me and his head resting on my chest. His black hair tickled me as he shifted a little before settling down again.

He looked so beautiful.

I brushed a few strands of hair that were falling over his face.

How can he ever think he is disgusting?! I thought. He's anything but.

I only know him for a few days and I already cant see my life without him. I thought sadly. I just hope he will really stay with me like he said. I don't want to lose him.

He moved his head again and by doing that exposed his neck to my line of sight. Giving me a clear look at a scar just beneath his collarbone. It looked particularly angry and deep.

What is the story behind this one? I wondered feeling even sadder at the thought of him being driven to do this to himself. I'll have to ask him later.

I passed a finger over the scar lightly.

Apparently that was enough to wake him because he slowly opened his eyes a second later, blinking a few times sleepily. Looking disoriented.

I smiled fondly at how cute he looked like that.

I could get used to this. I thought.

"Good morning Lovely." I said with a smile as our eyes met.

"Morning." He smiled shyly in response. Eyes absolutely sparkling.

And then he yawned. Making him look even more adorable. His cheeks turned red in a second and he ducked his head. Hiding from me.

I chuckled. Yes, I can definitely get used to this.

"We can't have that now, can we?" I said with amusement as I tilted his head up so he can look at me. "Don't hide those beautiful eyes from me."

He blushed even more and I couldn't help but kiss him. A soft closemouthed kiss, to which he kissed back immediately.

"Hungry darling?" I asked him when we pulled apart.

He nodded and made to get up. I let him, following right behind.

"What would you like?" I asked him, a little distracted. My eyes fixed on his delicious looking ass-even in those baggie pants-as he bended down to get his clothes from the side table where he left them the night before.

"You don't have to make me breakfast." He turned towards me. Looking embarrassed at the thought of me cooking for him.

Oh I am definitely making him breakfast now. I thought smiling inwardly.

I walked to him and pecked him on the cheek feeling how it warmed up. "I want to. So what do you want?"

"Anything is fine." He murmured avoiding my eyes with a blush.

How can one man be so adorable?!

"Pancakes it is." I said getting out of the room. "The bathroom is on the left." I called over my shoulder as I entered the kitchen.

After I cooked our meal we settled at the table.

His hair was a little damp from the shower he just had, making him look incredibly sexy, while I was still makeup less and my hair was still down and a little messy.

But he didn't seem to mind. He even said-with a blush-that he liked me like this a little more.

It made me smile wider and reach across the table to him for a kiss.

While we were eating and talking I was able to make him laugh and it was by God the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I made it my goal to hear it more often.

By the end of our meal I was even more smitten by him then before.

This settles it. I thought. There is no way I'm letting this one go without a fight.

Just as I thought that his phone started ringing.

"Izzy-" He answered the phone but was immediately cut off by a hysterical voice that was so loud he had to bring the phone a little away from his ear. "No-" "I'm fine!" The other person-probably his sister-was still yelling. "That's because I didn't sleep in the hotel." He said glancing at me. "Izzy-" "Izzy stop freaking out!" "I'm perfectly fine!" "Izzy!"

I snatched the phone from his hand.

He looked like he was about to argue but I just raised my hand signaling for him to be quite as I put his phone to my ear.

"Alec!? Alec, are you there!?" A woman's voice was coming from the other line. She sounded close to panic.

"Hello." I said politely. "I'm guessing you're Isabelle."

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Suspicion was joining panic now.

"I'm Magnus Bane. Alec's boyfriend." I said eyeing Alec with a smile.

He looked a little taken aback by my words but was smiling a big happy looking smile.

It made me smile wider as I took his hand in mine.

"A boyfriend?!" She said sounding dumbfounded. Like the mere thought of Alec having a boyfriend was something alien to her.

"Yes. Boyfriend."

"Since when? He would have told me!" She sounded hurt now but at least she stopped yelling.

"Since three days ago. But we just got official so he couldn't have told you before."

"But...But…Did he stay the night with you?"

"Yes he did. I don't find it fair for him to stay at a hotel so he will be staying with me from now on. We are going to the hotel to take his stuff soon." I explained. Alec's eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to figure out what we were talking about.

"That doesn't sound like Alec. He wouldn't have jumped in bed with someone after just three days."

"We just slept. I'm not that much of a slut." I said looking at Alec as his cheeks turned red when he figured it out. I just winked at him, making the blush even worse.

Isabelle laughed from the other end. "Well if you are really going to live with my brother I would at least like to meet you. Ask a few questions…" She sounded more relaxed but there was the undertone I understood immediately. She wanted to see how much I know about Alec and him cutting.

"Well then, how about a little cafe near my apartment in an hour?" I asked.

"Perfect."

I gave her the address of it and we ended the call.

I handed Alec his phone back.

"So…We are meeting your sister in an hour." I said with a smile and he visibly paled.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello there lovelies. Sorry I didn't post this sooner but there are only two more weeks left of school and I really need to pass it. But here it is now. Hope you like it._

We have been sitting here for the last three minutes and I still couldn't calm down no matter how much Magnus tried to make me do so.

Why does she want to meet him?! What will she say?! And what if she doesn't like him? I thought but dismissed it immediately. There is no reason for her to not like him.

But no matter the thought I just couldn't keep calm.

"Breathe darling." Magnus whispered into my ear. Making me jump and him chuckle.

I turned around to glare at him but meeting his sparkling eyes and seeing his smile made me unable to do so.

"Don't do that." I murmured after a second, looking down at the table.

He didn't say anything. Just started running his hand up and down my back soothingly, making me relax slightly.

The door opened and my head snapped up just in time to see my little sister walk in.

She stopped for a second when she saw us, looking a little shocked.

She really didn't think Magnus was telling the truth. I thought fighting the urge to laugh because a week ago even I wouldn't have believed it. Actually I would have been the first one to not believe it.

I glanced sideways at Magnus. His chair was pressed against mine-if he wanted to get any closer he would have been seating in my lap-and he smiled even wider when he met my eye. Bending down and kissing my cheek. Making me blush just as Izzy sat on the chair across from us.

She had an amused smile on her lips as she watched us.

"Hello, you must be Magnus." She said shaking Magnus's hand.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you in person." He said with a smile.

He pulled his hand back and took my hand in his. Making me blush again but I didn't pull it out of his grasp. I liked it.

"To be completely honest I didn't expect someone so…Flamboyant." She said after looking Magnus up and down.

I couldn't blame her. Magnus was dressed sparkly again. Lime green skinny jeans, a tight undershirt and a white button-down shirt over it that was mostly left un-buttoned except for the last three buttons-making me blush when I first saw him. And of course he was covered with glitter and more than a few other accessories, make-up in place.

You really can't miss him while walking down the street.

Magnus laughed at her comment. "And why is that."

"Well, he never had a boyfriend before as much as I know. And I just didn't think he would go for someone who is clearly out and so obvious." She was smiling while talking, signaling that she didn't mean anything bad by it.

He laughed again. "Darling, I love your sister." He whispered in my ear after calming down making me chuckle and shiver at the same time.

Why did I even worry? I thought finally relaxing.

But I did that too soon because a second later Izzy turned all of her attention to me. "Alec, I would really like an explanation."

I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze before speaking. "There is really nothing left to say. Magnus told you everything over the phone."

"But that doesn't sound like you." She said. "Meeting someone and then three days later moving in with them. To be honest I still have a hard time believing it. Especially after…" She glanced at Magnus for a second. "Everything. I'm just worried you did it again. Or will do it soon."

I sighed. "What do I have to do to make you believe I didn't and don't plan to cut anytime soon."

She glanced at Magnus at my words, panic and shock evident in her dark eyes. She knew I would never tell anyone willingly.

"He knows." I said simply.

"You told him?" She asked me with wide eyes.

"He didn't." Magnus cut in before I could respond. "He saw his book in my apartment and kind of had a panic attack."

Izzy looked panicked at that and took my free hand. Turning her around and pulling up the sleeve. No doubt remembering the last time I had a panic attack.

I snatched my hand back. "I told you I didn't cut. Magnus was able to calm me down before it got that far."

She looked from me to Magnus in even more shock then before.

"You were able to calm him down?" She asked him to which he just nodded. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion at why she was acting like this.

"You really do like him, don't you?!" She asked me suddenly, a smile spreading on her lips.

I blushed and ducked my head. But not before seeing Magnus smile an incredibly wide smile.

Izzy chuckled amusingly before turning to Magnus to explain. "Most of the time even I can't do that. The last time he almost cut his neck. It was terrifying to watch."

Magnus nodded and put his hand on my back again. Running soothing circles at the small of my back. A gesture that made me relax incredibly fast.

Izzy's phone beeped once and she took it out to read the message.

"Sorry, that's Simon. I have to go meet him." She said getting up and pulling me up and into a tight hug.

"You hurt him and I break you." She threatened Magnus over my shoulder, making me pull away with an embarrassed blush.

Why did she have to say that?

But Magnus just smiled at her before he too was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you." I heard her say to him. "I'll leave him to you. Make sure he doesn't do anything he will….Regret."

Magnus nodded and pulled back. "Don't worry. I will."

"You're going to stay in the city a little longer I presume." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I guess so." I said looking at Magnus.

"Good. You better make sure you have enough time to see me soon though. Do you hear me?!" She threatened me with a smile.

I smiled and pushed her away playfully. Like Ii used to do when we were younger. It made her grin at the memory. She looked at me happier then I have seen her in a long time and pulled me in for another hug.

I pushed her off of me again. "Go. We will talk later."

With one last goodbye and a kiss on my cheek she walked away from us and out off the door.

"She is very protective of you." Magnus said when she was out of sight.

"Yeah. She's the only family I have left so she kind of took all the responsibilities of a family onto herself."

"Not anymore." He said and brought a hand he was holding to his lips, kissing it. "You have me now."

I blushed and nodded, feeling incredibly happy hearing that.

"Now come. We need to get you moved in." He said walking towards the door and pulling me with him.

The happiness I was feeling then-and for the first time in years-just grew stronger as we walked out of the café hand in hand.

_Tell me what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

_The next chapter. Hope you like it (I know you will)._

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Smelling food cooking from the door.

"Well, hello there darling." Magnus said peeking out of the kitchen to smile at me. "How is Izzy?"

"Fine." I answered taking off my jacket and walking towards him.

When I entered the kitchen I found him by the stove steering a soup that was currently cooking.

Feeling bold I moved closer and snaked my arms around his waist from behind, my forehead resting on his shoulder blade.

He leaned onto me. "I love it when you do that."

I blushed lightly but didn't move.

After a few more second of steering he turned around so we were face to face. I didn't waste any time but kissed him instantly. To which he deepened it, passing his tongue over my lover lip, asking for entrance which I granted immediately.

Our kiss was cut short when my phone started ringing.

I took it out of my pocket and looked at the collar ID.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath before answering it. I could see Magnus watching me curiously.

"Hello." I answered it tentatively.

"Alec?! Are you ok? Did something happen?" My manager asked me through the phone. She sounded concerned.

Why would she-I stopped the thought when realization hit me. I told her I would be back two weeks ago at the most.

Well shit. It has been a month since I started living with Magnus and I totally forgot about the rest of the world. I blushed at the thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to call you. And no I'm fine. " I said leaning onto the counter while Magnus went back to cooking. But he was still watching me curiously.

"Then why aren't you home. They told me you haven't come home at all. Don't tell me you're avoiding me because I want you to write another book."

"I'm not avoiding you." I said with a sigh, rubbing my closed eyes with the heel of my hand. "I met someone and decided to stay a little longer. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Wait what?! You met someone?!" She asked through the phone, sounding shocked and disbelieving.

"Yes. You can ask Izzy if you want but it's the truth."

"Oh. So you're going to move to New York now?" She asked me sounding normal again. "Because it would be a lot easier for me if you do, like I told you many times before."

"I…Haven't thought about it." I said truthfully, glancing sideways at Magnus. He smiled when he caught my eye.

"Well, I think it's time you do. You will need more clothing then you have with you eventually. But I'm really happy for you. I hope he's worth it."

"Yes." I said simply. "And don't worry I'll think about it. And the book."

"Great." She said happily. "I'm going to leave you to think now. Please let me know when you decide. I can even help you with moving."

I laughed. "Thank you. I don't know how I would have survived all those years without you."

"I know. I know. I'm irreplaceable."

I laughed again. "Goodbye Aline."

"Bye." She said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked me after I put the phone back into my pocket.

I turned to him and he put his hands on my hips, holding me close.

"That was my manager." I answered. "She's worried because I didn't come home yet."

He chuckled. "Well did you tell her that your sexy boyfriend doest want to let you go."

I blushed at his words and he kissed my heated cheek with a smile.

"I really ought to go back though." I said turning serious.

The last thing I wanted to do was leave but there is no way he would want me to stay. I'm surprised he didn't get bored of me by now. It's betted to just go now. I thought sadly.

Magnus looked taken aback by my words and a little hurt.

"Or you could stay." He said brushing the hair out of my eyes lightly. "I would really like it if you moved here for real."

I looked at him in shock. Did he really mean that?! "You can't mean that."

"Of course I can." He said bringing me even closer. "I love you. And I don't want you to leave."

My eyes turned even wider. "You-You love me?" I asked in disbelieve, my mind not able to register the foreign words.

He cherished my cheek softly. "How can I not." He was looking at me tenderly. Like I was the most precious thing he ever saw.

I didn't know how to respond so I just kissed him. Because yes, I love Magnus. After just a month he was able to capture my heart. And it seems he is not letting go.

He kissed me back and pressed my back onto the counter. While I felt the happiness only he can awaken run through my whole body and mind.

Angel, how I love this man. I thought as we pulled apart a little.

"Is that a yes?" He asked somewhere between happiness and fear.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said finally letting myself go as he kissed me again.

Because this whole past month I have been trying to hold back. Because it was all too good to be true. Because I thought that there is no way for him to love me. No way he can love someone as broken and as messed up as me.

But seeing the truth shine in his eyes as he said he loves me. Seeing the happiness when I said I'm staying with him… It all made me the happiest I have ever felt.

I don't know why he loves me. What he sees in someone like me. But whatever it is I'm going to be internally grateful to it. Because I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. And he loves me.

"I love you." I whispered when we pulled apart again. And he kissed me again. It seemed that the words had the same effect on him that they had on me.

Because I wasn't the only one broken here. He was broken too. And it seems that maybe…We can fix each other once and for all.

We kissed until something started burning and the fire alarm started beeping. Making us break apart and laugh as I took the soup off of the stove and he turned the fire alarm off.

And again we started kissing. Neither one of us willing to let go.

_Did you like it? I personally think it was a really cute chapter. My beautiful boys have each other now._

_Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry. It's been crazy with school and homework and tests and studying and I just couldn't find the time to post sooner. I'm so sorry again. But here is the next chapter now. I hope you like it._

"I have a brilliant idea! " Magnus exclaimed suddenly.

Until then we were quietly seated on the couch watching reruns of Magnus's favorite shows. A completely relaxing evening. But then that one sentence was enough to make me stiffen in seconds.

I slowly looked up at him from where I was lying with my head on his lap.

"Another one?!" I groaned.

"And what is wrong with my wonderful ideas?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"The last time you had a wonderful idea it involved whipped cream and we ended up sticky." I pointed out. Blushing at the memory.

Now that was an evening I will never be able to forget. I thought.

"Oh, but you can't say that you didn't enjoy it." He said with a grin and a wink. "That and the incredible shower after."

I blushed brighter and he chuckled before bending down and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what is your brilliant idea?" I asked him after the kiss and he smiled brightly at me.

"Ice cream." He said simply but then continued at my confused look. "I feel like eating ice cream. We can go out and buy some and then go walking in the park." He looked at me pleadingly. "Please darling."

"I don't know…" I said biting my lip.

Even after everything I still didn't feel comfortable with showing affection in public. And with Magnus there is always showing affection everywhere. The man has no boundaries.

And after what happened in the shopping center the last time-something I love and hate to think about-I refused to go with him anywhere in public.

He pouted slightly but then gave me a sly smile.

Oh boy. I thought alarmed. When he smiles like that it never means anything good. And that means I won't be able to get out of it this time.

He bended down and kissed me again. But this time it was more heated. There was more lust in it.

After the kiss he looked at me with half lidded eyes. "Pretty please with…Me on top?!" He breathed and I knew I was a goner.

There is no way I can say no to him. I groaned. Especially when he is like this. When he wants something he gets it.

"Fine." I whispered, feeling defeated as I passed a hand through my hair. "We will go get ice cream."

"Thank you darling." Magnus said smiling at me while we got up. "You wont regret it."

"That's what you said the last time." I reminded him but with a smile. I couldn't help it. His happiness was contagious.

"I will try and behave this time I promise." He kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "I love you Alexander."

"Love you too." I responded and he pulled me in for a kiss one more time before dragging me towards the door.

"Its time for adventure." He said opening the door with his free hand-the other one was holding mine-and I laughed at his words. Feeling like I suddenly found myself in some kind of a happy bubble at how ease and light Magnus can make everything in mere seconds.

After we bought ice cream we continued walking through the park hand in hand just like Magnus said he wanted.

And I loved it. The sun above. Birds singing from the trees. A light breeze. Magnus's warm hand in mine as we walked and ate our ice creams. It was all making me incredibly happy.

The only thing that was cutting through my wonderful and happy mood were the looks. Everyone looked at us as we passed by. And it was making me feel self conscious and want to just curl on the floor and hide.

But Magnus just squeezed my hand lightly feeling my distress and looked at me with so much love and adoration in his beautiful gold green eyes that it made me completely forget about all the people surrounding us and move closer to my love.

He smiled brightly at that and kissed my forehead. I cloud feel the cold of the ice-cream on his lips as they came in contact with my skin.

He glanced sideways a few times at me.

"What?" I asked after the third time he did that.

"You could have at least taken off your sweater." He pointed out. "It's incredibly hot outside."

"You know very well why I can't do that Magnus." I said with a sigh.

This wasn't the first time he said it. Magnus has been trying to make me feel more comfortable with my body since he found out. And I know that he means well but I just…Cant. I can't wear something in public that will show my scares to everybody. I can't.

Magnus sighed but let it go nonetheless.

After a minute of walking in comfortable silence he suddenly turned and pulled me towards one of the benches.

We sat down side by side. Our knees and thighs touching. Watching the passerby's as we finished our ice creams.

There was nothing that needed to be said. It was just perfect without needing to say a word. Just me and him in that moment. Sitting and watching as the rest of the world passed by. It was beautifully peaceful.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear softly.

I could feel him shiver at my words and he turned to me with a smile. "I love you too Lovely"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It was a light touch. A sweet and soft kiss that made us both sigh into it and pull each other closer. Forgetting that we are in public.

"Alexander!?" I heard a familiar harsh voice from behind me and I jerked away from Magnus out of instinct before turning my head and freezing in place.

Feeling shock and fear run through me when I saw that I recognized the voice perfectly. Even after all these years.

There-standing in front of me and looking angry-were my parents.

_Did you like it?! Review lovelies! Tell me what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

_The next chapter lovelies. I loved your reviews by the way._

_WARNING! Some disturbing scenes below._

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. So I just stayed there. Frozen.

Why?! Why now?! Why ever?! Why!? Were the only things that could process in my mind as I stared at my parents in frozen fear.

My father marched towards me furiously and gripped my arm tightly as he hauled me up.

I flinched and tried to get out of his death grip. Because it hurt. Because it made me remember the last time I was near him. When I was thrown out with bruises and covered in blood. When-

I stopped myself before I could have a flash back.

Please don't. Please please please let me go. Please let go. I wanted to plead him. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. I could barely move as those black eyes stared at me with anger so strong I was sure it could burn the whole town if it had to.

"Alexander! You're in public!" His hand collided with my cheek making me flinch and tears form in my eyes. "You stupid! Useless! Fag!" He spat.

I flinched on every one of his words like they were a punch. I think that if he punched me it would have been better.

I tried struggling again but it didn't work. He didn't let go. He only started dragging me away. "You didn't learn the last time did you?!"

At his words the flashbacks started and with them so did the tears. I sank my nail into the heels of my palm as I continued to struggle. I could feel the pain and the warm blood as I pierced the skin and I welcomed the pain with open arms.

"Please." I said through my tears. "Please let go. I beg of you. Please."

I could still remember the pain his fist made me feel as it collided with my chest the last time. The angry and disgusted words he said as he hit me again and again and again until I was close to unconsciousness. The-

Suddenly his hand was off of me and I looked up to see a blurry looking Magnus-because of the tears-shaking one of his hands while my father backed off a few steppes rubbing at his cheek and looking shocked.

"You don't touch him." Magnus said staring at my father angrily. More angry then I have ever seen him get.

Did Magnus…Did he just hit my father?! I thought in shock. Magnus just hit him! Because of me.

My father looked up and him and then at me. His eyes looking deadly. He looked like he was ready to kill.

In seconds I was running. Running as fast as I could. Away from him. Away from them both. Away as fast as my lags could carry me.

"Alec!" I heard Magnus call after me but I didn't look behind. I didn't look at him even though I knew he was right behind me. "Alexander!" He continued calling me but I just continued running.

My hands were itching for a blade like never before. I needed it. I needed the pain to stop.

The blood continued to drip from where I pierced my shin with my nail. The pain was subduing though. But I didn't care. I couldn't get myself to care.

I could barely see anything as I ran to our apartment and into the bathroom. Locking myself in.

I leaned onto the door. Feeling like I'm going to shatter any moment. Trying to even out my breathing. Trying to get the pain to stop.

"Alec!" Magnus sounded panicked as he banged on the door. "Alec! Alexander! Open the door Alec! Alec, baby please open up!"

I turned the water on and rubbed the blood off of my hands furiously. It needed to get off. All of the blood. All of the evidence. Everything just needed to wash away.

"Alexander!" Magnus continued banging on the door as I rubbed my hands until fresh blood started flowing from the wounds.

I felt like screaming. I clawed at my hair and fisted it, tugging furiously as I gasped for breath. I felt like I was choking.

I knew I needed to calm down. Even my breathing. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop this pressure I felt over my chest. Couldn't stop the feeling of disgust coming over me.

I furiously looked around. Looking for something. Anything.

I stopped when my eyes found something I was desperate for. The only thing that can wash the pain away.

A razor blade.

It was just sitting there. Just at arm's reach. Just resting there. Calling me. Tempting me.

Without my consent I reached for it with a shaking hand.

I didn't even try to stop myself. Not this time. Imagining the sweet blissfulness that only a blade can give me. And wanting it so badly it hurt.

My hands stopped shaking as the all too familiar cold object found itself in my hand. It felt good. It felt safe. It felt like home.

I sighed in relief as I pressed the sharp blade onto my forearm. That first cut making everything a lot better. Making me feel better.

The banging on the door turned into a background noise as I slashed the blade through my skin.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The cuts were long and deep. I wanted to feel the blissfulness and the numbness come over me as fast as possible. The flashbacks and the pain to stop.

And they did.

As I watched the blood flow and the blade fell on the floor with a cling. I could feel the sweet nothingness coming over me.

The blissfulness.

The numbness.

The blackness.

The last thing I heard as the darkness took me was the loud bang, shattering of wood and door hitting the wall.

_Did you like it?! I did the best I could with it. Review and tell me what you think._

_The next chapter should be up Saturday if I get enough reviews. _

_And for those of you who are reading Wrong but right or The Unexpected I'm sorry for the delay but those too should be updated then. I'm done with school so I should be able to post frequently again._


	13. Chapter 13

_Here you go. The next chapter. Just like I promised. I hope you like it._

My dreams were filled by darkness and pain. Bruises. Blades. Insults. Fists. Yelling. Pounding. Blood... So much blood. Everything was red and dark. Everything was covered in blood.

I opened my eyes and sat up startled. I could feel myself shaking. And I couldn't stop. I couldn't make myself stop shaking.

Suddenly long tan arms encircled me from behind and I was pressed onto someone's lean chest.

I jumped and looked behind with wide eyes. But it was dark. I couldn't see anything so I started struggling to get away.

"Shhh. It's ok darling. Just breathe." Magnus whispered into my ear and I stopped.

It isn't just someone. It is Magnus. Magnus is here. He's here to make it better. I thought and leaned more onto him.

I moved my arm as I tried to get closer. Feeling the need for his comfort and touch for some reason. But I stopped short when a searing pain shot through it from that little movement.

I looked at it alarmed and started hyperventilating when I saw that there was a bandage covering my forearm.

That was when I remembered.

I remembered the park. My parents. Fathers strong and painful grip. And then me running. Wanting for the pain and flashbacks to stop. And finding a way. Me cutting again.

After a year of resisting I cut. I let my addiction take me again.

I cut.

The words were like another blade cutting through my mind. I could see the look my sister will give me if she finds out. The disappointment. The sadness. The pain. And Magnus. He definitely wants to leave me now. There is no way he can continue to love me after this.

The thought made me whimper as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

When did they even begin? I thought.

Warm fingers brushed a few tears away.

"Alec, don't cry love." Magnus said softly turning me around so I can face him. "Don't cry."

I buried ma head into his chest. Needing the closeness.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked me combing his fingers through my hair soothingly. But it didn't work.

"For being like this. For…For cutting again." I said, my voice shaking. "You must hate me now."

"What?! No!" There was a clicking sound and there was suddenly light.

He turned on the bedside lamp. I noticed.

"Listen to me Alec." He said tilting my head up so I can look at him. I did so reluctantly finding his face was serious as he continued. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I never will. I'm mad at you but I don't hate you. Do you understand?!"

I nodded looking down at the yellow comforter as i fiddled with it. "Of course you're mad. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble for you. "

"No, Alec." He sounded desperate as he cupped my cheeks and made me look at him again. "I'm mad because you promised you won't leave me. You promised me that. But yesterday you almost did. " I could see tears forming in his eyes as he continued. "You almost bled to death Alec. If I came only a second later you would have been… You would have left me all alone again. And you promised you won't. You promised."

The man I never saw cry before-even when he was talking about his past-was crying now. Because of me?! I thought in shock. He is crying because he doesn't want me to leave.

Ignoring the pain in my arm I hugged him, bringing him closer to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear, my voice breaking. "I'm so sorry. I promise it will never happen again." I said, hopping that it was the truth.

I will make sure it never happens again. I thought, feeling determined. No matter what.

"You scared me." He whispered as we both continued crying. "You scared me so much."

"I know. I'm sorry. I scared myself too." I admitted. Because it was the truth. The fact that seeing my parents again had such a big effect on me was scaring me so much it hurt.

But if it means that I will never need to see Magnus look so hurt again I will make sure it never happens again. Next time I see them I will be stronger.

I just hope there will be no next time.

As we both calmed down he looked up from where his head was resting on my shoulder and leaned forward. Pressing his soft lips onto mine.

The kiss was salty because of the tears but it was also sweet. It said I love you and Please never leave. It said all the things both of us needed in that moment.

It was all that we needed in the moment.

"I love you." I whispered after we pulled apart a little. "And I swear to you I am not going anywhere."

"I love you too." He said and kissed my shoulder. "Don't you dear ever scare me like that again."

I chuckled even though there was nothing really funny about that.

"I'll try not to." I said because I don't want to lie to him. Because I can't really know if something like this will happen again. And if I will be able to stop myself in time if it does.

But with Magnus by my side. I can-for the first time ever-believe that maybe I can. That maybe I can stop for good. Because he is here with me and he will help me when I need him to. Seeing the love shine in his eyes every time he looks at me makes me believe in it with all my heart. Makes me know it is the truth.

Because he loves me.

And I love him.

I always will.

_What do you think? Please review._

_I need to tell you that the story is nearing its end. It won't be long now. I know I know I love it too. But a few more chapters and it's over. _

_Anyway, review. I love you guys. I'll post soon again. I hope._


	14. Chapter 14

_The next chapter. I hope you like it._

"Are you sure you want to hide this from your sister? " He asked me for the third time as he wrapped the fresh bandage over my fresh wounds.

"Yes I am." I said with a sigh.

It wouldn't be good if she knew. She would get worried again. And I don't want her to worry. I don't want her to hate our parents even more. She deserves happiness. Not more problems. She has worried about me long enough.

"Alec-"

"I know Magnus." I said sounding like a broken record. "But she has protected me enough. Its time for her to stop worrying. And if she finds out I cut again…She will worry again. I know my sister. If she finds out she will drop anything and everything to be with me and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"But isn't that a good thing?" He asked me, eyeing the bandage.

"Not when she has sacrificed so much for me already. There is no need for more. And besides…" I took his hand with a small smile. "You can make sure it doesn't happen again. She doesn't need to anymore."

"Oh you can bet on that darling." He returned the smile. "You are not allowed to come near any sharp objects from now on."

I grinned. "Don't you think that's a little too much?!"

"Too much?!" He leaned closer to me so our lips were just inches apart. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my skin. "Love, if it assures that you will stay with me nothing is too much."

His words caught me off guard and I blinked once before leaping forward and pressing my lips to his.

The kiss was sweet and slow and then there was another one. And another one. And another one. Until Magnus was lying on his back on the bad and I was on top of him.

Because his words made me love him even more in that moment-if that is even possible.

No one ever said something like that to me before. No one ever cared about me so much. Cared about me so much that they were willing to do just about anything to make me stay. To keep me alive.

My sister doesn't count, because she is obliged to. She's my sister after all and by that the only family I have left.

But Magnus…

He could have just left me so many times. But he never did. And the fact that he wants to make sure I stay by him was making me so incredibly happy. Only his words are making me the happiest I have ever been.

Because they prove that he really does love me. That he will never let go. They prove that he will stay with me no matter what. No matter how broken or messed up I am.

Because he loves me.

Magnus really loves me.

This is the first time I'm letting myself accept it as the truth. I thought suddenly. All this time I kept thinking that he can't love me. Because he is Magnus. He is so better than me in every possible way. But he really does love me. And he is not letting go.

"Can I ask you something?" Magnus asked me suddenly as we continued lying on the bed. Him playing with my hair absently while I rested my head onto his lean chest.

"Anything." I shifted so I could look at him, turning to my stomach and resting my chin on his chest.

"Why is Izzy still living with your parents? I mean from what the two of you told me she hates them very much."

"Amm." I averted my gaze from him and turned back onto my back, feeling guiltily. I always felt guilty when it comes to this. "It's my fault." I whispered with closed eyes.

"What is?"

"The fact that she is still with them." I answered. My voice still not stronger then a whisper. "If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding confused and put his hand over mine.

I sat up and moved a little away.

"When our grandparents died they left us money on a bank account." I started. "A separate one. Just for me and Izzy. It was enough to buy one big apartment or two smaller ones. Either way it was enough to move out and settle down. So our parents don't have to pay for it." I took a shaking breath before continuing. "When she found me after I fled New York she paid for the food and the apartment and rent… Do you remember from the book?"

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see him nod slightly. But he still stayed quiet so I turned back around and continued.

"She paid for all of that with that money. She used it all until there was barely anything left. So she can't buy an apartment for herself now." I fisted my hand. "It's my fault she's stuck with them. If I haven't…"

I could feel the mattress shift and a second later his strong arms were encircling me and one of his hands took mine again.

"Don't blame yourself darling. There is nothing you could have done." He whispered into my ear soothingly.

"Yes there is. I could have been less useless. I could have found a way to get the money myself. I could have-"

"Stop thinking like that darling." Her cut me off. "You aren't useless. And you never were." I made to argue but he continued before I could. "You were just a little lost then. I wouldn't call that being useless."

"I tried to give her some money now that I have it but she always says no. She doesn't want to accept it." I said with a bowed head.

"She just wants to get the money herself. You can see that cant you? She doesn't want to just take someone else's money."

"I know that. It's just…" I sighed and leaned more onto Magnus.

"Don't feel so guilty about this darling." He said turning me around so I was left straddling him. "Its her choice. If she will ever really need something-money or anything else-I'm sure she will come to you."

I looked at his eyes feeling a lot better.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Sweetness." He said with a smile before claiming my lips with his.

The doorbell rang and made us break apart.

Magnus pecked me once on the cheek before getting up-still not letting go of my hand-and pulling me with him to the door.

I let him do it because I didn't want to let go either. His touch was making me feel so much better. It even made me forget about the dull pain in my bandage covered arm.

I reached forward and opened the door when we got to it.

And there. Standing in front of us-and looking as shocked as I was probably at that moment-was my…Mother?!

_So…How much do you hate me right now?!_

_The next chapter should be up soon. Maybe even tomorrow if I get more then 5 reviews by then. So tell me what you think if you want more._


	15. Chapter 15

_Wow nine reviews. Just wow. So here is the next chapter like I promised. I hope you like it._

I just stood there, unable to speak.

My mother?! What is she doing here?! Is father here too?! At the thought of my father out of instinct my nails went to the heel of my hand again. But before I could do anything more a warm hand was in mine and I couldn't.

I looked up at Magnus only to see him shaking his head slightly at me.

He knows. I thought feeling strangely relived by this. He knows about this. He knows what I do in situations like this.

It took Izzy weeks to figure it out and he already knows. I would have smiled at this if it wasn't for the cause of the urge. If it wasn't for the shocked person that was standing right in front of me.

"Alexander?! What are you doing here?" Maryse asked, looking as shocked as I ever saw her.

"What are you?!" I asked when I could find my voice again.

"I came here to find a private detective to find you. A friend of mine said that the best one is here but... I don't understand." She looked at Magnus and then quickly back at me.

"Here!" Magnus said-with his arms crossed over his chest looking angry-at the same time I asked. "What do you want to find me for?!"

"I…Can I please come in? We can't talk here." She stepped forward a little.

"No." Magnus and I said at the same time.

"Alexander, please." She pleated looking desperate. "I promise I don't want any trouble. I just want to talk."

Magnus looked at me before moving out of the way a little so she can pass.

Soon we were seated in the living room. She was on one of the armchairs while Magnus and I sat on the couch. He was holding just one of my hands now.

"Alexander…" She whispered after a minute of silence.

Just hearing her say my name started the flashbacks. Made me remember the last time she did. It was just before my father took me to one of the rooms where he will beat me until I was near unconsciousness. And that made me remember that room. That horrible room.

Without even noticing it I buried my nails into the heel of my palm and blood started flowing almost immediately.

"Stop it!" I heard a panicked voice from beside me but I barely acknowledged it. "Alexander, stop it!"

Magnus's hand was in mine again and I snapped out of it.

"Alec. Alec, look at me." He said and I looked up at him. My panic turning into horror when I finally figured out what I've done.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Ii said my eyes filling with tears. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to do it Magnus."

"It's ok. It's fine. No harm done. Just breathe. Deep breaths darling." He said softly and I did just that. Feeling myself relax a little.

Magnus Looked towards my mother. "I think it's better for you to leave. This wasn't a good idea."

"No. Not until we talk. Not until I apologize."

"Apologize?!" I heard Magnus snap as he yelled at her. "An apology isn't enough to make everything better. Everything he went through. An apology won't change anything."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that?!" She yelled back with tears in her eyes before looking at me desperately. "But I really am sorry. I'm so so sorry Alec. I'm sorry for everything we did to you. For what your father did to you. I kicked him out, ok. After what happened in the park I left him. I wanted to do so the second he kicked you out all those years ago. I wanted to go after you. But I was a coward. I wasn't strong enough."

I listened to her speechless. It was hard to believe her words. She wanted to come after me? She didn't want me to leave?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I know this isn't enough. You're right an apology won't change anything." She looked at Magnus before turning back at me. "I can't even imagine what you went though. But I tried to help. I know Izzy didn't lose all the money on drinking and parties. I know she went to help you. And that you have been in touch since. But I didn't know you are back in New York. If I knew I would have come sooner. Please believe me when I say that I love you. And I'm sorry."

I was still unable to speak. I just stared at her. Is this true? Is all that she is saying true?

Magnus squeezed my hand lightly and that gave me enough straight to finally speak.

"I…Its-Its ok." I said feeling awkward. "But…"

"I know." She bowed her head. "I know we can't be a family anymore. I didn't expect anything less. I just wanted a chance to apologize. And I swear I will leave you alone after this. I will never bother you again. I just needed a chance to apologize. I know it's a little late but better late than never right." She looked at me with a small sad smile.

I returned it. Still feeling dumbfounded with all of this. Is this a dream?

Magnus suddenly got up without a word and went to her giving her a piece of paper.

She took it with a questioning look.

"If you really want to know what happened to him and what he went through read that book." He told her before getting back to me.

She looked from the paper to me. "You're a writer?"

I blushed lightly. All awkwardness gone now that I know that this is the last time I will ever see her. And I didn't feel bad about it. I didn't feel the urge to tell her that she is forgiven and that we can see each other again. Because it wasn't true. And in all honesty maybe I do forgive her on one level but that still isn't enough. Keeping away is the best thing for the both of us.

Closure is all we need. And now we finally got that.

She got up. "I think its best I leave now."

I nodded and got up to walk her out. Magnus by my side.

When we got to the door she suddenly turned and took Magnus's hand. "Thank you. For stopping my husband the other day. I just…"

"It's fine." He said with a small smile.

"You have a good life Alexander." She said and hugged me. Leaving me in shock again. "And you have a family that loves you more then we could."

And with that she turned around and left. But as she did I could see tears in her eyes.

"I didn't expect that." Magnus said when we were back on the couch again. "Are you ok darling?" He asked me looking concerned.

"I'm fine." I said. "Actually I'm better then fine."

He smiled at me and took my hand in his again. "I'm glad to hear that."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_If any of you read fearless you know that I actually like Maryse so this isn't such a big shock for you. I just can't leave her on bad terms._

_I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one. And I just…It feels weird to write that. Anyway the more reviews I get the faster the chapter will be posted._


	16. Chapter 16

_The last chapter is finally here. I know you have been waiting and guessing about how I will end it. I just hope I did well._

**It has been a year since the day I met Magnus.**

**And it has been the best and happiest year of my life. The more days came past the happiest I got.**

**Magnus was making me happy.**

**Magnus was making me feel safe. Still is. **

**And it all happened because I said yes at a party.**

**I wonder sometimes f I would have done that if my parents weren't in the same room. If I wasn't trying to get away.**

**And that few seconds are the only times that I ever feel grateful for anything to them. Even for kicking me out.**

**Because if they didn't do what they did. If I didn't go through what I did I would have never met Magnus.**

**Never felt the happiness like I do now. The love.**

**And would never have appreciated it as I do now. All the little things. The smile he gives me every morning. How his eyes brighten up when our eyes lock. The I love you's he says to me every chance he gets. Holding me after a nightmare. Or holding my hand like he will never ever let go because I started to freak out about my scares again and he noticed without me needing to tell him.**

**The little things were the ones I appreciated the most.**

**The happiness something that I know can't last forever. Because there are always ups and downs. But that is life. And if I hold onto every little piece of happiness like it's my last maybe it won't be. Maybe it will stay. Maybe I will stay happy.**

**And after a year with Magnus I believe in that with all my heart. **

**Maybe I don't know what the future will bring for the both off us. Maybe there will be hardships ahead. But one thing I'm sure about is that as long as we have each other…Nothing can go wrong.**

**It has been ten months since the last time I even thought about cutting. Since the last time it crossed my mind.**

**I can still remember the day so clearly.**

**The sun was shining and we were walking through the city hand in hand. Nowhere in mind to go. Just walking. **

**When I spotted him. And he spotted me too.**

**My father was sitting at a coffee shop. When his hard cold eyes descended on me I was close to shaking. I felt that urge again. The urge to cut.**

**But Magnus was there. He was right beside me and he squized my hand and smiled at me and the thought was gone as fast as it appeared.**

**Because Magnus was there. He was making it better. Making me better.**

**He was the one to make me whole again.**

**After that we just walked away without looking back. Because it is behind me. My past. My everything. It is behind me and now is the time to look forwards instead of backwards.**

**To finally look towards the future.**

**My future. With Magnus.**

**And after all the years that passed. After all the things I went through. What he went through. It can just get better from here on out. **

**Everything is better.**

Two familiar arms embraced me and my back was pressed onto a warm chest.

"What are you doing love?" Magnus whispered into my ear before kissing the spot behind it.

"Reading." I said closing the book with a smile.

"Oh yes." He said taking it out of my hands and looking it over with a grin. "Did you know that this is my favorite book?!"

"I would never have guessed." I teased playfully and took the book back.

I walked to the fireplace and put it back on it.

"A place of honor." Magnus said pulling me to him again. "It looks nice."

I smiled-something I did a lot lately. "Yes it does."

"I love you Alexander." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I kissed him then. Meaning those words with every fiber of my being.

And as we kissed my mind wondered to the last paragraph of that book. The last part. And I saw it in my mind so clearly.

**So, now you know.**

**This was the story about a boy…A boy who was left behind. All alone. And a boy who gave up.**

**The story of how they found and saved each other.**

**How they found happiness.**

**After so many years of loneliness and pain.**

**How they found…**

**Love.**

**Written By: Alexander Lightwood**

_The End_

_So, what do you think? Did you like it? _

_I feel sad that its over. I really love this story. But I feel that its time to end it however painful it is to me._

_Review and tell me what you thought about the story and this chapter. I would really like to know._

_If you didn't get that part Alec has written a book about how they met and fell in love. That's basically what this whole chapter and even the story is about._

_Also since I couldn't write a lemon here for the obvious reasons (this has all been Alec's book) I am thinking about writing their first time as a one-shot later. Since it kind of is an important milestone here. And if you want anything else for me to write that I didn't here pm me or write it in a review because I would really like to write a few one-shots for this story._

_So, review my lovelies. _


	17. Authors Note!

**Hello my lovely readers. **

**This is obviously not the next chapter but I just wanted you to know that I posted the first one-shot out of five. It's called The Nightmare. And I would like for you guys to read and review. And of course maybe tell me what else you want me to write about. **

**Thank you. Love you all.**

**Magnus Glitter Bane Alec**


End file.
